The Scream
by FleurRebelle
Summary: An alternative look at what could have happened in Bay's room during the murder mystery party.


**A/N: As far as I know, this is the first Bay/Tank ship piece written and I'm happy to kick things off! I know there are some "Bank" shippers out there. One? Two maybe? I love Tank. He's like a big teddy bear and he's so genuine. Just for once, I'd like the not so obvious choice get the girl. This is currently a one shot. As always, it could turn into more. This story comes with corny murder mystery lines (I think it's cute), some fluff, and sex. Give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Switched At Birth or any recognizable characters/situations.**

**Warnings: Description of sexual activity/intimacy**

* * *

** THE SCREAM  
**

Bay kicked the door closed behind her. She knew exactly what she was doing. Everyone would be so consumed with the murder mystery party that they wouldn't come looking for the two of them for a while. Deep down, she was really nervous. It surprised her how quickly her feelings for Tank had developed. At first, he was just a great friend. Fun to be with. Kind, sweet, honest and loyal. Different from anyone she usually hung around. Or even dated for that matter.

After he took care of her when she got hurt, that's when Bay first thought that maybe she made a mistake putting him into the friend zone. Tank was good for her and there could be something between them. If she let it. If she could open her heart again. Tank didn't come with all the challenges her last few relationships had presented. He wasn't emotionally distressed from his parent's divorce, wasn't constantly being deployed to Afghanistan, wasn't losing his hearing and he wasn't a liar. All the things he'd done for her. The way he looked at her... He was definitely worth taking a chance on. Maybe he's exactly what she's been waiting for.

"No clues in here.", she said with a smile. "I wonder what we're going to do?", she asked mischievously.

He turned around to face her in confusion. Why were they in her room? Tank wasn't dense enough to think he would ever be more than a friend to Bay. He wasn't '_that guy_'. He was the friend. The pal. The one girls told all their secrets to. The shoulder they cried on after fighting with their boyfriends. To be honest, he'd never been in a real relationship. It never really bothered him before. Until he met Bay. He figured his time would come one day and he'd end up like his parents who met each other when they were young and then that was it. They just knew. His parents weren't perfect. They still fought, still refused to speak to each other for days sometimes, and his dad ended up sleeping on the basement couch more times than he could remember. But they loved each other. and that wouldn't change.

He wanted to be '_that guy'_ for Bay. He knew the story of her past and he knew he would rather die than to ever treat her the way they had. She deserved better. She was everything. When she told him what he already knew, that she just wanted to be friends, his heart still cracked a little.

Bay wrapped her arms around his broad neck and pulled him in. Her lips pressed against his softly hoping to send the message loud and clear. Tank's breath was stolen away. For a moment, he thought he was imagining things. He reeled back in shock. Bay frowned as his lips left hers.

"What's wrong?" She didn't know if she could handle another rejection. Just the thought of this going wrong made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to lose anybody else. Especially not Tank.

Tank shook his head in reassurance. "Nothing, nothing. It's just...is this really happening? You and me?"

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I know this is coming way out of left field. I told you I just wanted to be friends and then I just _attacked_ you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kind of like the attacking part. I've wanted this for a long time.", he said smiling.

"Really?", she drawled. "I think I can do some more attacking since you're into it." She leaned back in for another kiss. This time sparks shot through her body and she felt a warmth spread to her toes. Tank's hands rested tentatively on her waist and she unconsciously pressed herself closer to him. She pulled back to stare into the warmest shade of brown she'd ever seen. "Wow. We get better with practice."

She took his hand in hers and led him over to the bed. He hesitated, stopping in the middle of the room. Bay tugged at his arm a little. "Hey. Come on. It's okay.", she assured him.

Tank sighed because he couldn't believe he was about to say this. He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck; letting the hat hang by the side. "Ah, maybe we should stop before things get too intense. I don't want to rush into anything and then have you regret it." He was still skeptical about the whole thing.

Bay paused to reflect on his words. Maybe she didn't really think this through. She never imagined herself being intimate with someone so soon. They just had their first kiss not even five minutes ago. But it just felt _right_ with Tank.

"You don't want to?", she asked.

Tank snorted. "Oh no. I want to. _Badly_. I just need to make sure that we're really doing this. No take backs." He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

"We're _really_ doing this. I'm ready if you are.", she said sincerely. Bay scooted back on the bed throwing her feathered hat to the side and kicking off her shoes. "Ravish me Lefty!", she said in a terrible southern accent; dramatically falling back on the comforter.

Tank laughed. "Anything for you doll face.", he replied. He climbed on top of her and her legs opened to accommodate him. She found the bulky weight of him comforting. It made her feel small and safe.

Bay fumbled with the buckle of his belt awkwardly. Before she could get too frustrated, it popped open. Her hands wandered to his abdomen pulling the hem of his shirt from his pants. Tank quickly discarded his jacket and shirt. One hand snaked around her back to unzip her dress. Bay let out a series of soft moans as his breath hit her neck and he sucked at the pulse point. He hardened instantly at the sound; his erection straining against his boxers.

Tank eased back a little to lower her dress straps down her shoulders. He peppered kisses across Bay's collarbone before sliding the dress down her hips, onto the floor and clumsily stepping out of his own pants and shoes. Bay took that opportunity to unhook her bra and remove her underwear as well. For the first time, she didn't feel self conscious. She didn't even think about it when she was with him.

He marveled at the smooth glow of her alabaster skin and the way her ebony curls fell to one side of her face. She was beautiful. He had fantasized about this moment so many times since they'd met. Tank took time to worship her body. Kissing and caressing every inch of visible skin. By the time he was finished with her, Bay felt like she had melted into a puddle. His fingers ghosted around the inside of her thighs. When his fingers suddenly came into contact with her core, she shivered. They easily slid up and down as she was beyond ready for this.

She put a hand on his chest pushing him back a little. "Wait. We need something."

"Right. I think I have some in my wallet."

Bay's eyebrows shot into her hair. "You brought condoms to my mom's publishing party? That's not creepy at all."

"I'm a guy. It's like a rule or something to have protection on you at all times. Just in case something pops up."

"Like now?"

"Exactly like now." He kissed her one more time before getting up and stumbling over to his fallen pants pocket. Tank bit into the corner of the small package tearing it open and lowered the condom down onto himself.

"Last chance to turn back.", he whispered to her with a crooked smile.

She answered him with another searing kiss. There was no turning back. Slowly, very slowly he pushed inside until he was buried to the hilt. Bay inhaled at the intrusion gripping her nails into his shoulders."Tank...", she moaned out as pleasure filled her and he adopted a steady pace of long and hard strokes.

"Miles. Call me Miles.", he panted out.

"Uh no. I'm calling you Tank. It's so much sexier than Miles."

"Are you really going to argue with me right now?", he asked steadily increasing his pace. He rocked into her with wild abandon. Bay's eyes rolled into her head as Tank rubbed against something deep inside that made her head spin.

"You win. Miles it is.", she breathlessly relented. Tank: 1 - Bay: 0

He grinned and framed the side of her face with his hands. His weight rested on his elbows, capturing her lips in his every now and then as they made love.

Bay rode out the steady wave of orgasm that she had been building up; her back arching up with a gasp. Tank wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck. He continued to move without faltering. Not long after, Bay felt the muscles in Tank's back tense and he lost himself with a low groan. After a few moments, he gently pulled out and shifted Bay up to lay on top of him. She rested her head on his chest listening to the still frantic beating of his heart. She could feel it against her skin.

"Doll face?"

"Hm?", she asked fighting the urge to close her eyes. It crossed her mind that they should probably consider getting up soon before someone from the party came knocking on the door and got an eyeful. Somehow she didn't think it would go over well if they got caught naked in her bed. Although her dad probably be ecstatic. He was TeamTank all the way. A small smile graced her lips at the disturbing thought.

"This is probably the wrong time to ask this, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"You didn't have to ask. I'm already yours.", she said softly.

And they just knew.

* * *

**End Note: Please review.  
**


End file.
